Quite a Dark Love
by Brainyxbat
Summary: This is a series of oneshots featuring the pairing "DarkLove" consisting of Pitch Black and my RotG OC Cupid Valentina.
1. Cupid's Birthday

**Cupid's Birthday**

Summary: When Cupid's plan on telling Bunnymund how she feels about him fails, Pitch comforts her.

**Pairings:**

**LoveBunny** (_Bunnymund_ x _Cupid_; one-sided; former)

**DarkLove** (_Pitch_ x _Cupid_; main pairing)

**FairyBunny** (_Tooth_ x _Bunnymund_)

* * *

Today was a special day for Cupid Eros Valentina; It was Valentine's Day, aka her 400th birthday. All her fellow Guardians attended, including Pitch Black, much to everyone's surprise. After she did her holiday duties, they threw a party for her at her place. Cupid received a lot of great presents from them (although she hadn't opened Pitch's yet);

She got a pair of pink TOMs and pink leopard spotted pumps from Tooth, a plush pink rabbit with a brown mustache and a black shirt with a pink heart-shaped ribcage from Jack, a black sleeveless dress with a pink tutu skirt from North, two black and pink skirts, one plaid, one with skulls, from Sandy, and a pink halter sundress with white flowers and black leaves and stems and a black velvet bow headband from Bunnymund.

Speaking of Bunnymund, Cupid was planning on telling him how she felt about him during the party; she had a crush on him ever since she first became an official guardian. She had her doubts about him liking her back, so she wanted to find out before telling him about her feelings. Cupid nervously smoothed out the skirt of her pink leopard-spotted dress, which had a black sash added around the waist, and took deep breaths to calm herself.

'_Okay Cue, you can do this,_' She thought as she started walking towards where Bunny was, but she ducked down behind the food table out of sight when Tooth went flying up.

"Um, Bunny? Can I tell you something?" She heard the fairy ask nervously.

"Sure," She heard the Pooka say, "Ya can tell ma anything."

Then what Tooth told him made Cupid's hopes go crashing down; she told Bunny that she liked him, like crush-liked him. And Bunny liked her back. Cupid crawled away, her vision blurry from the tears in her eyes, and she stood up and ran into her room, leaving everyone confused and not to mention, concerned.

Pitch was the most concerned out of them all; See, he had been in love with Cupid for quite some time now. He didn't know whether it was her beautiful face or her lovely personality, or both. Maybe she shot him with one of her love arrows when no one was looking. Either way, Pitch loved Cupid; He'd do anything for her. But he knew about her crush on Bunnymund, so he figured he'd have no hope in becoming her boyfriend.

"I'll go check on her," Pitch headed for her bedroom door, and knocked on it. "Cupid?" The saddened birthday girl looked towards the door.

"C-come in," Cupid stuttered, her voice heavy from crying, as she dropped her face back in her hands, sitting on her bed so she was facing away from the door. She heard the door open and then she felt someone sit on her bed next to her and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Cupid?" Pitch asked her as she looked up with glassy pink eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm fine," Cupid said quietly as she looked down at her hands, which were on her lap, "It's nothing, really."

"C'mon, you can tell me," Pitch rubbed her shoulder.

"Well, okay," Cupid sniffled as she wiped her eyes, "I heard Bunnymund tell Tooth that he likes her and she told him that she likes him." The Nightmare King's heart broke when the Love Spirit started sobbing in her hands. He pulled her into a hug, so she cried and whimpered in his chest.

He just rubbed her back and stroked her long hair in comfort, wanting nothing more than to strangle Bunny for being so stupid and oblivious; and not to mention, hurting Cupid like this, despite it being unintentional. He knew how she felt about liking someone who was completely unaware of their feelings. He loved Cupid and she didn't even know it.

After a few minutes, Cupid started to calm down, with only sniffles and whimpers coming out of her.

"Th-thanks," She stuttered out, wiping her eyes, "For making me feel better."

"You're welcome, Cue," Pitch smiled as he brushed some of her hair over her shoulder as a timid smile grew on her face, along with a blush. "Oh! I brought something that might cheer you up," He smirked, "Hang on."

Pitch rushed out of her room, leaving her confused, until he came back with a semi-tall wrapped present in his hands and laid it on her lap, making her raise her eyebrows in surprise and curiosity. In the midst of the drama, she had accidentally forgotten to open it. Whoops.

After a second, she grabbed at the top and carefully tore the paper off, gasping in surprise at what she saw; it was a pink stuffed giraffe with a bow on one of the ears. Something she had wanted for quite a while.

"There's more than that," Pitch smirked at her shocked expression. Cupid tore off the rest of the paper, and she widened her eyes when she saw the giraffe was sitting on two petticoat skirts, one in black, the other in ballet pink. She dropped her jaw a bit when she held one up in surprise.

"Thank you so much!" Cupid smiled as she lunged forward, and hugged him happily with her giraffe and skirts in her lap, and the paper on her bed.

"I'm glad you like them," Pitch smiled as he hugged her back.

After a few seconds, Cupid pulled back, but stayed close to him as she admired the black skirt.

"Isn't it pretty?" She said as she held it up.

"Yeah," Pitch nodded. '_But it's nothing compared to you,_' he thought, but didn't say out loud. "Want to show the others?"

"Sure!" Cupid giggled as she jumped down on the floor, and ran out to the kitchen where the others were. They asked her if she was okay, and she said she was, smiling sweetly back at Pitch as she showed off her gifts from him.

Pitch smiled from the doorway, loving to see her so happy. If she was his girlfriend, he'd try his best to keep her constantly happy like she was that day.

* * *

Later on after everyone, except a certain two, left, Cupid started getting ready to go to bed, happy as ever. She was smiling with joy as she changed into her pink plaid skull pajamas, with a grey tank top and black long pants. She invited Pitch to stay overnight at her home, which he accepted.

He smiled at her as she took all her jewelry off and slipped a pair of pink ankle socks with black hearts on her feet, and she smiled back.

"Today was so wonderful," She said happily as she jumped up and hugged him again, "I'm so glad you came."

"I'm glad too," Pitch hugged her back as she laid her head on his chest.

Later that night, he walked by her bedroom, and smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully, hugging her new pink giraffe close to her tiny body. He walked up to the bedside, knelt down so he was eye-level, and ran his long fingers through her long, soft hair. A smile and blush grew on her face and she hugged her giraffe closer as he ran the back of his hand on her cheek. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple before he stood up, and headed for the guest room next door.

* * *

The next morning, Pitch woke up hearing happy giggles coming out from Cupid's room. He walked in, stopping at the doorway, and smirked when he saw Cupid standing in front of her full-length mirror, clad in a black lace tank top, and the ballet pink petticoat skirt she received the day before. She also had her soft hair up in a messy ponytail with a large black bow, and her pink-polished feet were bare.

Cupid was twirling around and jumping up and down in front of the mirror, admiring the way the skirt moved when she spun and jumped, giggling happily as she did so. After a few seconds, she saw her one-man audience.

"Oh, hi." She said sheepishly, blushing and smiling timidly, "G-good morning."

"Having fun there?" Pitch smirked at her shy expression, finding it quite cute.

"Yeah," The Love Spirit nodded, "I love the way it moves!" She twirled around once in front of him, "See? Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah," The Nightmare King smiled, "But not as pretty as you," He said without thinking. He didn't realize what he just said until after Cupid, who looked surprised, heard it.

"You think I'm pretty?" She asked shyly, her blush deeper.

"Very," Pitch nodded, deciding to just tell her. He already said he thinks she's pretty, so no turning back, "Actually Cupid," He knelt down to her level, with him being much taller than her, "I like you. No, not like; love. I love you, Cupid. For a long time." The Love Spirit looked a bit more surprised, but then a smile grew on her face, making relief come inside of him that she wasn't creeped out or annoyed. Just happy.

"Really?" She asked, smiling widely.

"Yes Cupid," Pitch nodded again as he laid a hand on her cheek. He leaned down towards her face, as she leaned up towards his, until his lips touched hers. He kept his one hand on her cheek, while the other went to the back of her waist. She had her thin arms around his neck, with her tiny hands in his hair.

They pulled away after a few seconds, as Cupid's cheeks were now light red instead of pink and a shy smile was on her face.

"I love you Pitch," She smiled lovingly up at him. If it wasn't for his pride and dignity, he would've jumped for joy. He settled for a kind smile.

"I love you too Cupid," He whispered as he kissed her forehead and pulled her into a gentle hug.

Pitch Black couldn't be any happier; He finally had the girl he loved as his girlfriend and in his arms. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought of Bunny's frustrated face once he realizes he was too late. He could rub it in his furry face whenever Cupid wasn't around; every chance he'd get. He held his new precious girlfriend closer at the thought of being with her for as long as they both lived.

* * *

**(A/N: Even though LoveBunny [Cupid x Bunnymund] is canon in my imagination, I couldn't resist writing this. [3 P.S., all the characters except Cupid belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce. Cupid belongs to me.)**


	2. Anorexia

**Anorexia **

Summary: When Cupid overhears a kid call her fat, she crash-diets, and slowly turns to skin and bones. 

* * *

Cupid flew around Burgess on a warm day, performing her daily love duties. For the warm weather, she was clad in a hot pink camisole under a black mesh peplum tank top. She also had black shorts with a hot pink tulle fabric with two bows over them, black sequin sneakers, and black socks with hot pink frill on them peeking out from under her sneakers.

She looked around, searching for a relationship to make happen when she heard a young, familiar voice. She ducked down out of sight, but smiled when she saw the source of the voice; it was Jamie Bennett. Her and Jack Frost's first believer. He was talking to a friend, a blonde girl that looked to be around his age.

"I swear, I've seen her! Cupid's real!" He was saying to his friend. The girl scoffed.

"I bet she's just a fat person with wings, which she is," She smiled widely. Cupid squeaked a bit in shock, then looked down at her tiny waist, which suddenly looked huge.

"She is not!" Jamie defended, "She's not fat at all!"

"Oh grow up, Jamie!" The girl yelled, "Cupid _is_ fat, no matter what you or anyone else says!"

Cupid didn't hear the rest of the conversation, because she flew away, tears flooding her large pink eyes. After making sure she was out of everyone's sight, she debated where to go to. She could go home, but the lovebirds would get too scared of her huge self. She decided on North's Workshop.

* * *

After being let in by the Yetis, Cupid made a beeline for a huge block of ice that doubled as a mirror.

"Oh, hello Cupid!" North greeted her, "What a nice surprise!" But the Love Spirit didn't stop until she was in front of the ice. She stared at herself in horror; suddenly her arms, legs, heck her entire body now looked huge. She gripped at her hair roots in terror as she gazed at herself. "What's the matter Cupid?" North chuckled in amusement, "You're not afraid of your own reflection, are you?"

"I'm hideous! Fat! Ugly!" Cupid cried out, hiding her face with her hands.

"What?!" North nearly dropped an ice airplane in shock. "Cupid, how could you lie like that?!"

"I'm telling the truth!" Cupid yelled in frustration, "You don't understand!" She flew out of the workshop, and headed for the entrance to the lair belonging to the only person she could truly go to. She stopped in the edge of the forest just outside of Burgess, and searched for a wooden bed. Underneath it was an entrance to her destination.

Finally after a few minutes, Cupid found a wooden bed with broken planks on the forest floor. She dove down the long hole until her hands and feet hit the ground.

"Um, Pitch?" She said quietly as she walked out of the tunnel, looking around for her loving boyfriend. "Oh hello," She smiled as one of his Nightmares trotted up to her. "Do you know where Pitch is?" She asked as the Nightmare nudged its head affectionately on hers. It nodded its head. "Do you want me to wait here so you can get him?" Cupid asked. The Nightmare nodded its head again as it trotted into another room.

"Oh, Cupid's here?" She heard a familiar voice say, making her smile widely internally. After a few seconds, a familiar face came out of the room. "Hey Cupid," Pitch smiled, "What are you doing here?" He asked gently, hoping he wouldn't offend her. But he did.

"Y-you don't want me here?" Cupid immediately got tears in her eyes. '_I knew it; I _am_ fat and ugly! So much that my own boyfriend doesn't want to see me!_' She thought.

"No, no! I do!" Pitch said frantically, "I was just wondering. Wait, what's wrong?" He asked her, kneeling down to her level, when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Nothing," Cupid sighed, shaking her head as the tears fell down her cheeks, "It's nothing."

"C'mon, you can tell me," Pitch assured her as he wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead.

"Well okay," Cupid hesitated, "Um, d-do you think I'm uh, f-fat?" She stuttered out, tears filling her eyes again.

"What?! No!" Pitch said in shock, "No you're not! Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, I heard this young girl say I am to Jamie," She shortly explained. "And sh-she said that I am no matter what anyone s-says."

"Okay, what did this girl look like?" Pitch asked, suddenly angry.

"Um, all I remember is she had straight blonde hair and was dressed in blue," Cupid recalled. "W-why?" She stuttered.

"Because I'm going to give that girl so many nightmares, she'll be screaming in the daytime," Pitch growled out, with clenched teeth.

"Y-you don't have to do that," Cupid stuttered, squeezing her eyes shut as her arms tightened around her tiny body, "Because sh-she's right," She whimpered as more tears fell down her cheeks, "I _am_ fat! And ugly too!" She cried, not bothering to hide her face, and hung her head down, gazing at her legs, which looked huge to her.

"No!" Pitch gently shook her by her shoulders, "No, you're not! You are not fat, Cupid! Or ugly! Nowhere close to that!" She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes, "You are a slim girl, and you are absolutely beautiful! Don't listen to that brat, or anyone that says otherwise!" Cupid sighed as she wiped her tears away.

"Okay," She nodded, "I won't listen to them."

"That's my girl," Pitch smiled as he brushed her hair from her face and kissed her forehead. Cupid smiled as a timid blush came on her cheeks. Little did Pitch know, Cupid _was_ going to listen, and listen _good_.

* * *

Later that night at her home, Cupid laid in her bed by herself. She had made some of her famous cookies, but gave them all to her lovebirds. Normally, she ate a few herself, but that time, she refused.

Cupid stood up on the floor, and looked in her full length mirror. She sighed when she saw fat and hideousness in her reflection. She couldn't help but believe that Pitch just said she was beautiful just so he can make her feel better. She was going to change herself. A _lot_.

Cupid changed into her black and pink kitty pajamas, consisting of shorts, a tank top, and I Heart Hello Kitty ankle socks, and went to bed for the night. And for some warmth, she threw on a hot pink lace tulle robe over her pajamas.

"I know what I must do," She said to herself as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders, "I have to lose weight; by diet and exercise," She decided as she drifted off to sleep. Behind her closed eyelids, she saw Pitch desperately saying "Don't do this! Please! You're beautiful just the way you are!" But she then imagined herself saying "You don't understand! No one does!" Sort of like what she said to North earlier that day.

* * *

The next morning, Cupid woke up with tearstains on her cheeks after having a bad dream; it involved Pitch and the other Guardians saying that she had to lose weight.

She stood up on the floor, stripped down to her black and light pink undergarments and stared at herself in her mirror. She still saw the fat and flab on her body. She sighed as she put on a pink ruffle blouse with cap sleeves. She pulled out black corset denim shorts, but she saw her fat self in the mirror again, and put them back in her dresser. She went with black Bermuda shorts that went down to just above her knees instead. Deciding to add more to her look, she threw a long, black and pink, loose tank top over her shorts and blouse, and pulled some black boots with pink laces and bows on her feet.

Later when she was going to eat, the first thing she took out was lettuce. She grabbed the salad dressing, but after seeing how much fat was in it, put it back, and went with the lettuce alone.

After she was done, she went back in her bedroom, and began exercising; she jogged outside too. Afterwards, she was so sweaty that she had to change her clothes. Deciding her fat arms and legs needed some air, she put on a black and pink ruffled one-shoulder tank top, and a pink short skirt with black trim. She added some striped boyshorts under her skirt to avoid her underwear from being visible. After putting pink feather earrings in her ears, she pulled a pair of black sneakers with pink laces on her feet. She headed to the lake near Burgess to visit her practically big brother.

* * *

Jack was sitting at the edge of the lake, bored. Since it was spring, he couldn't make it snow; The Spirit of Spring would kill him, so he had nothing to do. He snapped his head up, and smiled when he saw his practically little sister come flying up.

"Hey Cupid," He greeted her as she sat next to him. "What's up?" He asked as she took off her sneakers and dipped her feet in the lake.

"Oh nothing," Cupid shrugged, placing her sneakers next to her in the grass. "Um, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Jack smiled. "We're like siblings; you can trust me."

"Well okay," Cupid hesitated, "Um, do you think I need to uh, lose weight?"

"What?" Jack said in shock, "No, you don't Cupid. You're fine the way you are!" Cupid sighed and looked at her legs that looked big to her.

"You sure about that?" She asked quietly.

"Completely," Jack laid a hand on her shoulder in comfort, "Who told you otherwise?"

"Well, it wasn't said directly to me, but some girl said it to Jamie."

"Wow," The Winter Spirit shook his head in disbelief, "Well, don't listen to her. As I said earlier; you're fine the way you are." Cupid nodded a bit.

"Okay," She said, "I won't."

"Good," Jack nodded, smiling. "I don't want to lose you to starvation. You're like a sibling to me."

"Ditto," Cupid smiled. She put her sneakers back on and stood up. "Well, I'm going to go back home."

"Okay," Jack nodded, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's kind of a small limit," Cupid giggled, teasing him. The Winter Spirit rolled his eyes in amusement.

"True," He shrugged. Cupid waved and flew off for home. On the way, her stomach growled from hunger. She ignored it, deciding to still eat less, no matter what.

* * *

After a few weeks, Cupid was turning to skin and bones, just because of something that a girl she didn't even know say she was fat. What motivated her to keep dieting and exercising was looking in the mirror; every time, she saw fat on her body, but the others saw no fat at all. Her bones were almost visible.

She asked Tooth, Bunnymund, and Sandy the same question she asked Pitch and Jack, and their answers were the same; "You're fine the way you are." But Cupid refused to believe them.

Plus to add, sometimes Cupid made herself eat something to lessen any suspicion, but she always puked it back up in the toilet.

Deciding to visit Pitch, she decided to wear semi-tight and short clothes to show him the new her. '_He's going to be so surprised!_' She thought as she stripped down to her boyshorts and undergarments. She grabbed a black and pink mini skirt and a pink bandeau cropped tube top and put them on over her bra and boyshorts. She then decided to add a black steampunk corset over the top for a layered look. She put her hair up in a high ponytail with a French braid along her bangs' hairline with a pink bow and slipped a pair of black and pink sandals on her feet.

Little did she know, he _was_ going to get surprised. And not the good kind.

* * *

A while later, Cupid entered his lair.

"Pitch! Hey Pitch!" She called out, excited to show him the new her.

"Yes Cupid?" The Nightmare King came out of the room, and nearly tripped over his own feet when he saw his girlfriend; she was skin and bones! "Whoa, Cupid! Wha-what happened to you?!"

"I'm dieting and exercising!" She said excitedly. "You like what you see?"

"No!" Pitch exclaimed, "No I don't!"

"What?" Cupid said, feeling disappointed, "But I'm pretty now!"

"You were pretty before! No wait, you were beautiful! You didn't need to diet or exercise in the first place! You were perfect the way you were before!"

"No I wasn't!" Cupid shook her head, making Pitch groan and throw his head back to face the ceiling in frustration, "I was hideous! Fat Ugly! But not now. Now I'm slim, pretty, and healthy."

"You're kidding, right?" Pitch said in disbelief, "You're not slim, you're skinny! It's dangerous how skinny you are! And you're still pretty, but you're not healthy-looking! Not at all! When was the last time you ate anything?" Cupid hesitated, not remembering the last time she ate.

"Uh," She drew out, trying to think of the most recent moment, "I don't know," She said quietly in defeat.

"Cupid!" Pitch exclaimed, making her flinch in new-found fear, "You can't _not_ eat anything! THIS ANOREXIA COULD _KILL_ YOU!" He shouted, shaking Cupid by her shoulders, being gentle with her now more fragile, bony body. "I don't want to lose you," He said in a whisper, "I love you Cupid. _So much_. I can't live without you. Neither can the other Guardians. So please, stop doing this to yourself," He begged her.

"O-okay," Cupid stuttered, her voice heavy, "I, I'm sorry!" She cried, dropping her face in her hands. She sobbed in Pitch's chest as he tightly, but gently, embraced her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair in comfort.

"I'll help you through this," Pitch soothed as he kissed her soft hair, "I promise."

"B-but how?" Cupid asked, looking up at him with glassy eyes.

"We're going to eat together at your place 3 times every day," Pitch decided, "And I'll be watching you for a half-hour, to make sure you don't empty your stomach. I'll be staying overnight too."

"What about your Fearlings and Nightmares?"

"They can take care of themselves; they have before," He shrugged.

"Okay," Cupid nodded, "Let's do it."

"But first," Pitch started, "You're going to show Jamie what his friend did to you. Show her too."

"Um, you sure Jamie won't get scared of me?" Cupid said in uncertainty.

"Nah," Pitch shrugged, "He'll be fine."

"Well okay," Cupid hesitated, "Can you come with me? Just in case Jamie's friend says something worse to me?"

"Sure," Pitch smiled, "I'll make sure she doesn't say anything bad about you," He brushed her hair from her face and pecked her lips.

"Thanks," Cupid smiled timidly, "Um, why don't I change into something better first?"

"You can do that," Pitch smiled, "I'll go with you to your place."

"Okay," The Love Spirit nodded. So they set off for her home.

Later, Cupid came out to the kitchen where Pitch was waiting, fully dressed. She was in black velvet flare jeans, a pink and black checkerboard hooded sweatshirt for the chilly weather, and black boots with pink laces and boots. Her hair was down and flowing over her back and shoulders with a pink bow headband.

"I'm ready," She said to get his attention, so they headed for Burgess.

When they arrived at a certain house, Cupid cautiously floated up to the bedroom window, not wanting to invade anyone's privacy, and floated up further when she saw Jamie sitting on his bed with Sophie, who was in a cute little aqua blue, white and black outfit with a tutu and fairy wings. Cupid knocked on the window, getting the young boy's attention. Jamie looked towards the window, and smiled when he saw Cupid. He ran up to the window, and opened it.

"Hey Cupid," He smiled.

"Um, can you come outside for a second?" The Love Spirit asked timidly.

"Sure," Jamie shrugged, "Can Sophie come?" He referred to his little sister, who stood next to him, holding the windowsill, "I have to watch her."

"Sure, she can come," Cupid smiled.

"Cool," Jamie smiled as he and Sophie went downstairs, and came out to the yard where Pitch and Cupid were waiting. Jamie gasped as Sophie went behind him when they saw Pitch standing next to Cupid.

"It's okay, he's not trying to spread his nightmares around anymore," Cupid quickly assured. Pitch nodded in assurance.

"Okay," Jamie said hesitantly, "So what's up? Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is," Pitch nodded towards Cupid, signaling her to explain.

"Well um, you know how your friend said to you that I was fat, no matter what?" Cupid asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," The young boy nodded.

"Well," The Love Spirit grabbed at her sweatshirt sleeve, "This might be intimidating, just to warn you," She said as she slowly pulled it up. Jamie and Sophie gasped upon seeing her bony arm. "I heard her."

"What your little friend said about Cupid made her do this to herself," Pitch explained firmly, but not too harshly.

"Can you call her, and tell her to come over so she can apologize?"

"Sure," Jamie nodded, "She actually believes in you, so she can see you. She believes in Pitch too. I'll call her; watch Sophie please," He rushed in the house. Cupid smiled and knelt down when the little girl came up towards them, her tutu flouncing up and down.

"Pretty!" She said at Cupid. The Love Spirit smiled widely upon hearing that.

"You have no idea how much that means to me," She said as she hugged Sophie in appreciation. Jamie came back outside after a minute.

"Christine's on her way," He told the others, "You okay Cupid?" He asked her when he saw her about to cry, but smiling.

"I, I'm fine," She nodded, letting Sophie run around the yard, "It's just that, your sister said I was pretty, and it means a lot."

"Oh," Jamie nodded. After a few minutes, a blonde girl with dark blue extensions around Jamie's age arrived.

"This better be important," She said annoyingly as she put her hands on her hips. Cupid furrowed her eyebrows at her outfit; there was a black lace tank top, a dark blue strapless corset, a dark blue lace bow in her hair, blue crystal dangle earrings, black and blue heels, and a black micro mini skirt. Cupid grimaced at how short her skirt was. It was shorter than the one on her favorite dress. "What's your problem, pinky?" She asked Cupid in a snotty tone.

"Nothing," The Love Spirit shook her head.

"Who are you, anyway?" Christine asked.

"I'm Cupid," She crossed her arms.

"Now apologize to her," Pitch ordered.

"For what?" Christine said cluelessly.

"For calling her fat!" Pitch yelled. The blonde gasped dramatically.

"I did no such thing!" She lied, "Jamie, tell them!"

"No," The young boy shook his head. "She did call her fat, guys; She told me." He turned to Christine and crossed his arms.

"Apologize to her," Pitch ordered again, "Now!"

"Fine!" The young girl gave in angrily, "I'm sorry! You're not fat!" She said to Cupid.

"Thank you," Cupid smiled.

"Is that all? I have to get to the talent show," Christine said to Jamie.

"Yeah, that's all," Jamie nodded. "You can go now."

"Good," Christine said snottily as she walked away.

"You feel better?" Pitch smiled at the Love Spirit.

"Yes," Cupid nodded, "Thanks Jamie," She smiled gratefully.

"No problem," Jamie smiled back, "No one messes with the Guardians, and gets away with it," He joked, as Cupid giggled.

"Okay Cue, how about we get some food in you?" Pitch suggested, "You seriously need it."

"Sure," She nodded, "C'mon, let's go. Bye Jamie!" She called out as she and the Nightmare King headed for her home together.

On the way back, Cupid vowed not to listen to anyone who says she's fat and/or ugly. Never again.

* * *

**(A/N: So, this is another DarkLove oneshot I wrote. Pitch, the Guardians [except Cupid], Jamie and Sophie belong to Dreamworks. Cupid and Christine belong to me.)**


	3. I'm a Believer

**Pitch's POV**

Summary: Pitch talks about his relationship with Cupid.

* * *

_I thought love was only true in fairy tales,__  
__Meant for someone else, but not for me._

To be truthful, I thought love was only true in those cheesy fairy tales I've heard parents told their children. I also believed that it was meant for anyone but me. I mean, who would love the King of Nightmares? That's right; no one.

_Oh, love was out to get me,__  
__That's the way it seemed,__  
__Disappointment haunted all my dreams._

I sometimes watch couples in Burgess, wishing I could experience the things they experience; the only thing I'm missing is a girl. But like I said before, who would love me?

_Then I saw her face,__  
__Now I'm a believer._

Then I met Cupid Valentina. The second I saw her, I knew she was the one.

It was at a Christmas Party when we met. Surprisingly, I was invited by the Guardians, so I attended. While I was standing alone, I saw _her_; Cupid. She was in a beautiful dress with bows and hearts on her necklace, earrings, and around her large pink eyes. She had a big light pink bow in her long black hair that had pink streaks in it. She also had pink high heels with black tips, making her look taller. Not that I was staring all that closely, but it looked like she had black boyshorts and a light pink tank top under her short dress. She had white skin, pointy ears, and a round black nose.

She was standing alone as well. She looked sad; she was watching Bunny and Tooth chat with each other, like they were more than friends. I figured she liked him. Ouch, that's got to hurt for her. So I walked up towards her and introduced myself to her, and we clicked almost right away.

Unlike any other girls, she gave me a second chance; and I'm so glad she did. Thanks to her, I believe that love is meant for me, like for everyone else.

A few weeks later, I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she said yes. I haven't had a girlfriend since I was mortal. Funny thing is, she said that she hasn't had a boyfriend since she was mortal. Plus guys who believed in her had the nerve to use her so she can make a girl the guy actually likes like him back.

After she told me that, I vowed to treat her much better than those jerks did.

_Not a trace,__  
__Of doubt in my mind.__  
__I'm in love,__  
__I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried._

After a couple months, me and Cupid still had a strong bond. It's like I could sense if Cupid was in trouble. But the one time I didn't, she was kidnapped by a psychotic, obsessed believer.

It took a couple weeks for me and the other Guardians to find her. When we did, there was a fight with us against the believer. Well, more like Sandy against the believer. Basically, he knocked out the guy with his dream sand, and North put him in a police car. Then Jack and I found Cupid, who looked awful, in the basement. Her black tank top and blouse were wrinkled, and her pink plaid skirt was next to her, showing her underwear, which thankfully she was still wearing.

After getting unlocked from the wall by Jack and putting her skirt back on, she ran up to me at top speed and jumped in my arms. It was an emotional scene; she was sobbing in my chest as I kept my tears in while comforting her. I was so glad that Cupid was back in my arms, alive and, sort of, well. _I thought love was more or less a given thing,_

_Seems the more I gave, the less I got.__  
__Oh, what's the use in trying,__  
__All you get is pain,__  
__When I needed sunshine, I got rain._

After a few months, Cupid was back to the way she was before she was taken. I had fallen deeper in love with her over the months.

With other girlfriends from my mortal life, all I got was pain. Either by using me or cheating, or whatever. So far, Cupid hasn't done that; She isn't like that.

_Then I saw her face,__  
__Now I'm a believer.__  
__Not a trace,__  
__Of doubt in my mind.__  
__I'm in love,__  
__I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried._

Cupid is a lot sweeter than the other girls. She's more loyal and trusting; And more appreciative too.

I loved to spoil her. But I wouldn't call it spoiled; I'd call it giving her whatever she deserves and more. Whenever I take her shopping, I get her everything she says she loves in her size. Seriously, I never take no for an answer with her; But I have exceptions.

_Love was out to get me,__  
__That's the way it seemed,__  
__Disappointment haunted all my dreams.__Then I saw her face,__  
__Now I'm a believer.__  
__Not a trace,__  
__Of doubt in my mind._ _I'm in love,__  
__I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried._

Sometimes she even does the same thing to me; I tell her that I like something, and she gets it. And she doesn't take no for an answer either.

_Yes, I saw her face,_  
_Now I'm a believer._  
_Not a trace,_  
_Of doubt in my mind._  
_Said, I'm a believer, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

After almost a year, I asked Cupid a very important question. And she said yes.

* * *

**(A/N: Just to be clear, the song I'm a Believer by The Monkees does _not_ belong to me! It was performed well, by the Monkees, written by Neil Diamond, and produced by Jeff Barry. Just saying I don't own it! I don't own Pitch, Tooth, Bunny, Jack, Rise of the Guardians, or any of its characters. They belong to Dreamworks. Cupid belongs to me though.)**


	4. DarkLove Begins

**DarkLove Begins**

Summary: Pitch Black meets Cupid Valentina, his future girlfriend.

* * *

During the day when the sun was still up, Pitch Black flew away from a construction site where one of the workers slept on the job; the Nightmare King decided to punish him his way. After his job was done, he flew around in the sky, looking for another victim.

Before he found anyone to torment, he skidded to a stop. He widened his eyes when he saw a girl on the sidewalk by herself.

He could've sworn that he was looking at an angel; seriously, she had black wings. She had long black hair that really contrasted with her white skin. She had pink streaks in her hair as well, with a light pink lace bow on her bangs' hairline, topping her forehead. She had long pointy ears that had black pearl earrings in. She had a little round, black nose.

Her fluffy skirt's color and the light cardigan's color matched her bow; they were a light pink. A tank top she had on was the same color. It was underneath a black, cap-sleeved shirt that had slits in the sleeves and under the neckline, exposing the tank top underneath. On her feet, she had black creeper sneakers, with black ruffle socks underneath.

Little did he know, she noticed him staring; but she just smiled and waved a little hand at him.

"Hi," She greeted, but furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Are you okay?"

"What?" He snapped out of his trance, and saw her looking straight at him with large, pink eyes filled with innocence; and confusion. "Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"Okay," The girl smiled; She had a cute and pretty smile. Plus, there seemed to be two semi-short hair strands that framed her face. "Well, I'm Cupid Eros Valentina; Guardian of Love. What's your name?" She came up closer; she was a head and a half shorter than him.

"I'm Pitch Black," He introduced himself, "Or as kids know me as; the Boogeyman." Cupid seemed to widen her eyes a bit, and he regretted saying the last part; it was probably a turn-off.

"Really?" She said in surprise. "Well um, I make romantic relationships happen. With my love arrows." She referred to the bow and bag of arrows on her waist.

"Oh," Pitch raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Well, I think one of your little arrows struck me when I laid eyes on you," He smirked, trying to flirt with her. She giggled and her white cheeks flushed pink in response.

"Oh really?" She smirked back. "Well um, do you want to go out sometime? Like on a _date?_ With me?" She asked timidly, gazing at her feet.

"Yes, I will," Pitch nodded, as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Um, we can meet at my place," Cupid said, "It's called "The Valentina Castle," even though it's not really a castle; it's more like a mansion, no big deal," She shrugged.

"Uh, I think living in a mansion _is_ a big deal," Pitch pointed out, smirking. She giggled; He fell in love with her laugh.

"Here, use this," She handed him a Valentine's Day card, "It's the easiest way to get there. Just say "Valentina Castle," and jump in it. Easy as that."

"Okay, I will," He nodded.

* * *

The next day, Pitch did as Cupid instructed, and stared in awe at the large building before him. The walls were a light pink, and the roof was black. At the large front porch, he pressed the doorbell, and he jumped in surprise when the sound rang throughout the whole house.

"Hang on a second, please!" Cupid's voice came out from a speaker, making him jump again, "You can come in if you want; I'm in my room!" Pitch did so, entering the living room, and like the house, it was quite large.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps in the room. He looked up, and saw Cupid in a black sleeveless dress with a pink skirt that went to her mid-thighs in front, but below her knees in the back, pink bow open-toe high heels that made her 3 ¾ inches taller, black rose earrings, and a hot pink lace bow in her hair, matching her skirt and shoes.

She was carrying a pink light button-up sweater on one arm. It had red and purple lip marks all over. She also had a small, black rose handbag. Her hair was wavy, and flowing on her shoulders and upper back, the pink streaks showing.

"I'm ready," She smiled nicely. Her white face was free of any makeup, so she was practically glowing from the chandelier light in the room.

"Okay," Pitch nodded, smiling back at her, "Let's go." Cupid took out one of her card transporters, whispered a location to it, then opened it, opening a portal to the location. They jumped in, and to Pitch's surprise, they were in Central Park, in New York City.

"Here we are," Cupid smiled as she put the card in her purse, "Central Park. Isn't it nice?"

"Y-yeah," The Nightmare King nodded, still trying to realize what had just happened.

After a while, they were sitting on a bench together.

"Hey, Cupid?" Pitch piped up, getting her attention.

"Yes?" She looked up at him.

"I had a lot of fun with you today," He smiled at her. Cupid looked down at her hands timidly.

"I had fun too," She said quietly, "With you. Does that mean you want to go out with me again?"

"Yes, I do," Pitch nodded.

"Really?" Cupid smiled widely in happiness. He nodded again and kissed the side of her head, making her blush somewhat deeply. Then she let out a small yawn, rubbing her eyes.

"You tired?" Pitch smiled at her. Cupid nodded as her eyes drooped.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Want me to take you home?" He offered.

"Mmm, sure," Cupid shrugged, "Thanks," She smiled sleepily as she took out one of her transporters and handed it to him.

At the Valentina Palace, they had arrived outside Cupid's bedroom, while the said girl was almost asleep.

"Well thanks," She smiled tiredly, her eyes half shut, "I had fun today."

"Me too," Pitch smiled back.

"Well um, good night," Cupid slowly walked in her bedroom, shutting the door for privacy. Meanwhile, Pitch set off for home, using his own method of transportation.

* * *

**(A/N: So, there's another DarkLove oneshot for you all. This is how they first met, obviously. XD But this isn't really how they did, like in the movie universe; this is an AU thing. Pitch Black and Rise of the Guardians belong to Dreamworks. Guardians of Childhood belongs to William Joyce. Cupid Eros Valentina belongs to me.)**


End file.
